


When the World Around is Caving In

by fireofgrace



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireofgrace/pseuds/fireofgrace
Summary: Spot and Albert get overwhelmed by loud noise sometimes, luckily Race is there to help them out, and get them away from the noise.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva & Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon & Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	When the World Around is Caving In

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from: Temporary Love by Ben Platt
> 
> This is probably the least angsty thing I'll ever write, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my tumblr @just-give-me-half-a-cup for more newsies content :)

As a large contributor to most of the noise, Race rarely noticed when it got too loud. In a room full of children, it really wasn't a surprise for it to be that way. Half of them barely understood how to be quiet.

Despite being so loud, Race always noticed when it got too much for someone. He noticed the time Jack had started rubbing his hands together, a pained expression on his face. And he noticed the time when Finch had been really agitated, and helped him out the room. 

Because Race was very observant, and could always notice when little things about a person changed.

Like today for example. 

Race hadn't actually been involved in most of the noise, but it was still very loud. The twins had somehow managed to get their hands on some chocolate, and were off the walls. Even more so than they usually were. 

Specs was doing his best to keep them from running up the walls, but it seemed a lot of them were in the mood for being loud, which only encouraged the twins. 

It took a glance over at Albert for Race to tell he wasn't okay. It was like his entire body had gone stiff. He was sat there completely still, staring at the floor with a fearful look in his eyes. 

"Albie," Race said in a gentle voice, moving so he was crouching in front of the younger. 

Albert's eyes were wide as he looked at Race. His breaths were short and sharp, and he was barely getting any air in. Despite the stiffness, Albert's hands were still shaking. They were resting against his legs, being pressed down to stop them from shaking so much. 

"Let's go outside," Race said, reaching his hand out for Albert to take. He waited a long time for the redhead to be ready, and okay with the touch, then they were both out of there. Onto the fire escape, where Albert could breathe again.

"Sorry," Albert mumbled, sliding down the wall so he was curled up in a tight ball. 

"Don't, it's okay, is youse alright?" Race asked, crouching down opposite Albert. He didn't want to be too close, in case that upset him again, everything had to be done in the youngers time. 

"Was loud." 

Albert could feel himself getting overwhelmed. Having tried so hard to keep everything under control in front of everyone, Albert found himself falling apart now it was safe.

"I know Albie, d'ya want me to talk to ya, or just stay quiet?" Race asked, remembering the time he'd sat out with Jack, the elder begging him to not make a sound. 

"Quiet," Albert said with a slight nod, tucking his head into his knees. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and Albert didn't want anyone to see. Even though it was only Race, and they saw each other cry all the time, Albert still hated feeling so weak. 

Race sat fiddling with his shoes, looking over at Albert with his heart aching. He hated seeing his friends in pain, they didn't deserve it. 

Being quiet was often a hard task for Race. He had no ability to sit still. The longest he'd ever been still was approximately thirty seconds, but Race kept reminding himself it was for Albert. 

He managed ten minutes before he was physically vibrating with a need to do something, "how ya doin' Albo?" 

"I feel like I can breathe again," Albert mumbled into his knees, not quite ready to lift his head. 

"That's good," Race said with a small smile, "can I talk, I'm going insane here?" he added leaning to one side to see if he could see Albert's face. 

"Yeah, I'm amazed youse was quiet for that long!" Albert chuckled slightly, lifting his head to reveal two tear stained cheeks. 

"It was agony," Race laughed, "can I's get ya anythin'?" 

"A hug?" 

Race smiled, and shuffled round so he was beside Albert. The younger tucked his head against Race's head, letting out a shuddered breath he hadn't realised he was holding. 

They stayed like this for a while, both needing this more than they would ever say. 

"Come get me anytime it gets too much, you shouldn't havta deal wif this on ya own," Race said softly, hand squeezing Albert's shoulder just slightly. 

Albert sighed, then nodded his head, "I'll try." 

"Are youse too stayin' out here all night?" Jack's voice came from the window. 

Albert untucked himself from Race's comforting embrace, then rolled around to face Jack. "Is it quieter?" he asked in a small voice. 

Jack nodded, "yeah Al, you doin' alright?" 

"Yeah," Albert sighed, slowly making his way to his feet, "I's tired." 

Albert wasn't lying, he was utterly exhausted. Sleep hadn't been an easy thing the night before, and the day had just been too long and too loud, and Albert just needed everything to be quiet.

Race stood with a very audible groan, "ya killing me body Albert," he said as he stretched everything out. 

"Okay kiddo," Jack smiled, patting Albert's back gentle as he climbed back through the window. He gave a look to Race as if to ask, 'what happened'.

"Overwhelmed, the noise was too much for him," Race explained, flicking Jack's hat off of his head as he scrambled back through the window.

"Racetrack Higgins get back here," Jack laughed, picking up his discarded hat, and frowning at the kid. 

Race stuck his tongue out at Jack, immediately finding himself surrounded by the little newsies. A smile appeared on his face, today had been a good day. 

*

A few weeks passed, and Race found himself in the Brooklyn lodgings, playing a round of cards. He couldn't deny they were being loud, it had gotten very competitive in the last hour and a half.

Race spent quite a lot of time in Brooklyn. He had since he first started out selling. They taught him how to play cards, and soon it became a weekly thing. 

Tonight however, something felt off. Race couldn't place it straight away, but even slightly distracted he won almost every game. 

Then, halfway through the eighteenth game, Race worked it out. Spot. The Brooklyn leader had left the table a few rounds ago, and was now sat very still on one of the bunks, holding tightly to a leftover paper. 

Race didn't win that game. But he couldn't care less. Spot looked utterly terrified, and that wasn't a look Race had seen on him before. 

"Spottie?" Race said in a small voice, taking a seat beside the elder. 

Spot took a deep breath, "what Racer?" he responded, voice fearful and uncertain. 

Insecurity was something Spot usually kept hidden away, but tonight that vulnerability had surfaced, and he was afraid of what it would bring. 

"I'm not feelin' that good, could we uh, maybe go outside?" 

Race had always been a great liar. It was a skill he'd developed quickly as a child on the streets. He wouldn't have made it this far without it. But the little white lie he was telling was the most important one yet. It brought the attention on him instead of Spot, which would hopefully ease his insecurity.

Spot frowned up at Race, "course, why'd ya come idiot." 

Race didn't reply until they were both outside and safely away from everyone else. "I's okay Spottie, can I give ya a hug or is tha' too much?" 

"You could tell?" Spot asked, taking in a deep breath. His entire body was still stiff, and the vulnerability had just increased. 

"Yeah, a lot of people in 'hattan are the same," Race said with a small nod.

"I uh, can I?" Spot said, fumbling over his words, "the hug?" he finished, deciding that was all he could manage. His brain was scrambled, and Spot just felt sick. 

Race didn't reply, instead he wrapped his arms around Spot and held on tightly. 

Spot had never needed a hug so badly in his life. He clung to Race as if his life depended on it, and small sobs broke through his lips while his body shook. 

Not moving till Spot was ready, Race rested his head on the elders shoulder, a small warmth spreading through his chest. He couldn't deny he had feelings for Spot. A crime that could end with him in prison, or worse, dead, but that didn't matter. He loved Spot, and this just reminded him why. 

"Sorry," Spot mumbled as he pulled away from the embrace. 

"Is youse okay?" 

There was a tiny head shake, then a deep breath, "I'll walk ya home," he said, placing a hand on Race's back, and beginning the trip towards the Manhattan lodgings. 

Race walked but didn't say anything, he looked at Spot, almost willing an answer out of him.

"No Race, I ain't okay," Spot said finally, his hands clenching into fists. Anger was taking over, in a vague attempt fo keep everything under control, and his his vulnerability away again. 

"Next week," Race said, trying to keep the Brooklyn leaders mind away from his outburst, "we should go somewhere, just the two of us."

Why," Spot asked, looking at Race in confusion. 

"Well," Race smiled, "one, because I want to, and two, cause it will be quiet, and three, I won almost every game, better give thems all a chance." He smirked, and Spot half pushed him over. 

"Your and idiot, but yes, that sounds good Racer," Spot said with a small smile, feeling his face burn. 

"Good, cause I weren't taking no for an answer." 

"Come on, let's get ya home before youse goes insane," Spot said with a slight shake of his head. He cared about this dumbass so much, and he really couldn't explain why. 

By the time they reached the lodgings, Spot felt considerably lighter. Everything felt okay, and like he couldn't breathe again. 

"Thank you," Spot mumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around Race. 

"What for?" Race asked, sounding confused. He presses his face into Spot's neck, holding his closely.

"Everythin' ya did today, it made a big difference," Spot explained as he pulled away, "ya amazing Racer." 

A blush filled his cheeks with warmth, and Race stared at the ground, "I's sure it'll make up for all the dumb stuff I'm bound to pull." 

Spot laughed at that, "I'll see ya soon Higgins." 

"You will," Race said with a wide smile, giving Spot one last hug before disappearing inside. 

Shaking his head, Spot watched on after his idiot. Race was much smarter than he let on, and Spot was forever grateful for that tonight. He began the walk back with a smile, not afraid to return back to noise for the first time in a while. 

Race took the stairs two at a time as usual, pleased to see everyone was asleep. Well everyone apart from Albert who opened up his arms for Race to curl into. 

"Good night?" Albert whispered, his eyes already falling shut. 

Race nodded, smiling as he let the tiredness take over, "g'night Albie."

"Sleep well Racer."


End file.
